Trad La canzone della Bella Cigna
by LikeBitterLove
Summary: Un professeur célèbre. Un prodige mystérieux. Des  traîtres. Une école de musique compétitive,la chanteuse Bella Swan est déterminée à réussir grâce au travaille dont elle est capable.Mais qui  s'était  attendu à ce qu'une école ait été si dangereuse ?
1. Ce n'était pas dans la brochure

.

.

.

_**La canzone della Bella Cigna**_

_**Résumé : **_un professeur de chant célèbre. Un prodige de piano mystérieux. Des camarades de classe traîtres. L'école de musique est compétitif et aspirante chanteuse Bella Swan est déterminé à réussir grâce au dur labeur dont elle est capable. Mais qui s'est attendu à ce qu'une école de musique ait été si dangereuse ?

**Disclamer ** Twilight appartient à Stéphanie Meyer.

**~oЖo~**

Note de la traductrice :

Cette fanfiction appartient à Philadelphic dont la version original se trouve ici : .net/s/5125499/1/La_canzone_della_Bella_Cigna

C'est une fiction géniale et sa fabuleuse auteur a bien voulu que je la traduise.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi.

.

.

.

**_Dr. Emil George_**

**_Professeur de chant_**

Je suis debout devant la porte du ténor mondialement connu, essayant de contrôler le tremblement dans mes genoux, mais ils vacillent tellement que mes jambes sont prêtes à lâcher.

_Stupides cuisses._

_Stupide moi_ - je savais que j'allais me sentir vulnérable aujourd'hui donc j'ai mis en pratique le conseil d'un magazine idiot et ai porté une certaine lingerie colorée pour me sentir plus puissante. _Espèce d'idiote Bella_. Et maintenant nous parlons de nous à la troisième personne, génial.

Ma matinée n'avait été qu'une suite d'accidents. Le premier jour de mon premier semestre au conservatoire et je me faisais passer pour une totale crétine.

Mon premier cours, Théorie de la Musique, a été une confusion de désastre.

D'après mon jugement des conversations qui fusèrent avant le début du cours, il a fallu que je sois la seule chanteuse dans une classe remplie d'instrumentalistes. Le professeur, un intimidant et vieil homme, avait toute la classe chantant des gammes rapides selon un certains motif appelé «Le cycle des quintes." Je savais quelle gamme c'était, et le noms des notes, et je pouvais quand même lire un peu la musique, mais ma gamme a toujours été chanté sur Do Re Mi, ou tout simplement "Ahh".Alors que le reste de la classe semblait savoir exactement quoi faire, je me sentais complètement prise au dépourvue.

Prise au dépourvue dès le premier jour. Comment ne pouvez vous pas comprendre la première leçon, sur le début de la théorie de la musique ?Apparemment, tout ce qu'il fallait c'était une bonne voix.

J'avais abordé le professeur dès que la la conférence fut terminée, sure qu'il y avait eût une erreur sur le programme.

«Excusez-moi, dis-je d'un ton que je pensais à la fois déterminé et poli.""Je sais que ce Syllabus dit« Freshman Theory ', mais il y a-t-il un niveau dans cette classe ? Je sens comme si j'étais déjà en retard par rapport aux autres élèves.

M. Coppa m'a regardé derrière ses lunettes. Ses cheveux blanc sauvage était tout hérissés.

"Quel est votre instrument?" soupirait-il, manifestement contrarié.

«Je suis une chanteuse», me semblait être une réponse plus respectueuse que "ma voix, et pourquoi voulez-vous lui demander de cette façon?"

"Bien sûr, que vous êtes, me répondit-il, encore plus fâché. "Il suffit de faire votre travail, et tout ira bien"

Il partit en coup de vent de la classe, me laissant seule. J'étais dévastée. J'avais été troisième de ma promotion chez moi, à Forks. J'ai toujours été une excellente élève. Et maintenant, j'étais une débile et pourquoi tout le monde savait-il si tôt que j'étais une chanteuse ?

Le début de mon cours de piano n'avait pas été mieux, mais au moins je savais comment arranger cela, en étudiant. Je n'étais pas si nulle en notation musicale, j'avais une idée générale de ce que je devais faire. J'ai même été en mesure de suivre pour la première partie du cours. Après cela, j'ai juste essayé de jouer assez bas pour que les vingt-quatre autres pianos de la classe ne soient pas trop dérangés par l'horrible son qui sortait du mien. Je souhaite qu'ils nous ait dit de trouver un professeur de piano qui passerait l'été à nous apprendre à jouer, mais je n'ai fait que du vélo avec Jake, Jake, qui est encore au lycée, souffrant d'un ennuie mortel, pas le genre effrayant. Maintenant j'en venais à souhaité d'échanger ma place avec la sienne.

Maintenant, je suis inquiète, j'hésite à la porte de mon professeur de chant, essayant de calmer mes tremblements. _Eh bien, ils ne peuvent pas vous traiter comme des imbéciles ici_. _Toute personne_ qui vient ici a une belle voix. Je frappe, et j'attends.

"Entrez," une voix de ténor résonna de l'autre côté de la porte.

De l'autre côté de cette porte se trouvait la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu étudier dans ce conservatoire : le Dr Emil George. L'un des ténors les plus célèbres dans le monde, maintenant à la retraite depuis près de quinze ans. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était à mon audition. Il m'avait souri après ma chanson, mais pas trop. Il semblait plus intéressé après ma chanson, et m'avait conseillé de me poser des questions sur le texte, un signe d'approbation lorsque j'ai répondu correctement. Il avait écrit quelque chose, et j'avais commencé à avoir une lueur d'espoir.

En le regardant maintenant, dans son bureau luxueux de tapis persans, des articles de souvenirs d'opéra et le bois bien ciré, je suis déchiré entre le sentiment d'intimidation et le fait d'être simplement heureuse d'être ici. Il ya des photos de lui sur tous les murs: en costume, avec d'autres chanteurs célèbres, avec les leaders mondiaux. Même si il a chanté au Metropolitan Opera, La Scala, et la plupart des maisons d'opéra célèbres dans le monde à un moment ou un autre, il semble comme une personne réelle, mais une vraie personne que vous ne voulez plus jamais décevoir. Il est sérieux, et semble gentil, mais pas naïfs.

Lorsque je l'avais demandé en tant que mon professeur de chant sur le formulaire de demande du conservatoire, je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il me choisisse. Il fut l'un des deux plus prisés professeurs de chant du corps professoral, et a seulement pris une fraction des étudiants qui l'avaient demandé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a choisi à la place d'autres étudiants qui chantent tout aussi bien, sinon mieux, mais si c'était le fait de savoir le texte et de le comprendre, comme je le soupçonne, je me préparai à travailler très dur afin qu'il ne regrette pas sa décision .

Il tenait un enregistreur MP3.

"Obtenez en un, dit-il, en me l'enfonçant dans la main une seconde, avant de reprendre. "Vous enregistrerez chaque cours à partir de maintenant. Je vais vous envoyer un e-mail qui contiendra la leçon d'aujourd'hui, mais après ce sera à vous de les enregistrer".

Il me tend un programme, avec une courte liste de livres de musique que je dois avoir. Parmi les sélections sont:

_**24 chansons italiennes et Arias**_, à moyen / voix haute, vérifier. Toute personne ayant déjà pris des cours de chant classique a celui-ci. C'est un livre de débutant.

_**Lieder de Schubert**_,**_ vol. 1_**. Ed. Peters, ténor oder soprano. Merci Google Je n'ai pas à demander. Je n'ai jamais étudié l'allemand avant, mais selon mon pack d'orientation, je vais devoir l'étudier avant l'obtention du diplôme. Je vais devoir apprendre l'italien, aussi, mais heureusement, j'ai tous les Français dont j'ai besoin.

Il y a d'autres livres sur la liste, mais ce sont ceux dont j'ai besoin pour le premier mois, selon le programme. Je vais apprendre les mêmes chansons que les autres Freshmen dans l'atelier de M. George.

Il y a une autre page, avec une longue liste de règles pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de M. George. Ils comprennent à peu près huit heures de sommeil par nuit, en évitant la prise de poids, s'habiller pour des spectacles et des leçons, et d'autres choses qui ne le regarde pas d'après moi.

"A quel niveau jouez vous du piano ?" S'informe-il.

«Pas si bien. Je pensais que je pourrai jouer un peu à l'oreille, Je m'excuse, mais j'avais peur aujourd'hui pour mon premier cours de piano et le réveil a été brutal.

"«Avez-vous un emploi?" il me regarde sérieusement au dessus ses lunettes, comme s'il regardait à travers moi.

"Non, mais je comptais faire demande d'aides financières."

"«Je ne le recommande pas," il secoue la tête. «Il est temps de couler ou de nager, petite fille."

Il s'assied au piano et commence à jouer des gammes relativement rapide. Je me rends compte juste à temps qu'il veut que je chante, et je prends une grande respiration et je j'arrive à le suivre, à mon grand soulagement. C'est la première fois aujourd'hui, je ne me suis pas sentie nulle. Nous passons par d'autres exercices vocaux, dont certains que je connais déjà et certains que je n'ai jamais entendu parler avant.

"Pas mal, dit-il, écrivant dans un classeur. «Je vais à votre niveau en ce moment, parce que c'est le bon moment pour le faire. Je vous ai pris comme élève parce que vous avez un très bon instrument, et quand je dis cela je veux dire votre voix. Vous avez eu une bonne GPA au lycée et mis hors de toutes les prescriptions générales de premier cycle pour les chanteurs. Maintenant pour la partie que vous ne voulez pas entendre: au lycée, la musique était facile. Vous avez mémorisé un solo et quelques chansons avec votre chorale chaque semestre, a remporté quelques médailles, et tout le monde vous dit que vous étiez talentueuse. Mais vos parents n'étaient pas musiciens, et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'on attend de vous. "Il faut donc prendre au sérieux, tout ce que nous vous diront de faire, et d'obtenir des tuteurs pour rattraper lorsque vous êtes perdue. Certains professeurs de chant et autres musiciens acceptent de rigueur les élèves en chant, mais je ne suis pas l'un d'eux. Faites attention."

Il se lève, se dirige vers moi et croise ses bras en avant de son corps, pas entièrement, comme_ Yul Brenner dans Le Roi et moi_.

"Vous comprenez?" il demande. "Relâchez et vous verrez qu'il y a plus de sopranos qu'il y a des gens dans le monde, et chaque fois que vous êtes en compétition pour un rôle, vous serez contre la plupart d'entre eux.

J'hoche la tête, un peu effrayée.

"Bon. Dans l'avenir, le pianiste, que je vous ai assigné pour des leçons et la pratique viendra dans 30 minutes, après que nous ayons terminé notre gammes et arpèges. Aujourd'hui, il va arriver dans une minute afin que vous puissiez le reconnaître la prochaine fois que vous le verrez. "Edward est dans le programme de doctorat, et il est un génie musical, mais il s'agit de votre âge. Il est facile sur les yeux, mais très difficile à impressionner. Ne pas se relâcher et vous en apprendrez beaucoup sur la musique juste en le regardant en action."

Il continue à parler, et un instant plus tard, nous sommes interrompus par un coup rapide sur la porte.

«Entrez», entonne le Dr George.

La porte s'ouvre un peu et mes genoux commencent vaciller à nouveau. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils avaient arrêté jusqu'à ce que les tremblement reprennent. _Facile sur les yeux, mon cul_. Ce gars-là ... il est beau, comme une œuvre d'art. Eh bien, la partie que je peux voir de lui, en tout cas.

Il se tient à mi-chemin dans la porte, ce gars-là à couper le souffle joli qui ne semble pas être de mon âge, si ce n'est pas rajeunit un peu, mais grand et vraiment sérieux. Il semble à peine assez vieux pour être à l'université, sans parler d'un étudiant en doctorat. Puis je me souviens qu'il est un prodige, alors il est probablement tout aussi jeune qu'il n'y paraît. Au début, j'eus l'impression qu'il arrivait dans la pièce, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ses épaules et sa tête était visibles alors que ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement quand ils vinrent sur moi et se renfrognèrent quand ils furent sur M. George.

"Bella Swan, il s'agit d'Edward Cullen. Vous travaillerez avec lui. "

Edward me regarde avec ce œil qui me vrille comme celui que j'ai reçu de M. George. Juste au moment où je pensais que j'allais perdre le contrôle, il tourne la tête.

"Désolé, Dr George, j'ai besoin d'exécuter des procédures d'opérations standards pour Freshmen, non?" Edward demande, me regardant puis M. George et vice-versa, comme les elfes qui jouent une sorte de jeu de tennis invisible en face de nos visages._ Peut-être qu'il est un génie et un cinglé._

Je regarde mes chaussures. La seule bonne chose aujourd'hui, c'est que je portais une jupe très longue, et on ne peux donc pas voir les tremblements de mes jambes ou de mes genoux. Mon visage est assez chaud, trop, mais quand je lève les yeux, la porte est fermée, et il est parti. Je commence à me calmer.

"Ouais, il est un peu morose", observe le Dr George avec un haussement d'épaules gaulois. "Mais il est le meilleur. Et vous devez être la meilleure. Regardez, je suis content que vous ayez peur en ce moment. Vous devez être intimidée. Mais voici ce que je veux que vous fassiez. Aller à une salle d'entraînement, faire votre travail, et réfléchissez à ce que vous voulez vraiment. Décidez-vous, et pour ne pas avoir peur à nouveau. "Vous pouvez être en colère ou frustrée, ou parfois stressée, mais une fois que vous prenez cette décision, dire dites à la peur de retourner en enfer c'est là d'où il vient. La peur est une menteuse et elle n'a pas sa place dans mon studio."

Ce mec donne de bons conseils. Je hoche la tête à nouveau, de mes épaules souhaitant que ma bouche ne soit pas aussi sec que l'Arizona.

"Bon. Voyons maintenant à votre mission pour la semaine prochaine. Je pense que _Per la gloria d'adorarvi, Giovanni Bononcini_ ... devrait être travaillé pour le moment. Vous avez besoin de travailler sur la flexibilité."

Entre la théorie de la musique et la voix, je réfléchissais à propos mes devoirs de classe, il faudra que je lise plus de quelques mots en anglais.

Couler ou nager. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques bouées.

**~oЖo~**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**"Per la gloria d'adorarvi: (en italien), signifie «Pour la gloire d'adorer."**

**Merci à Eccentric Shadow, vous pouvez trouver une playlist de musique pour cet article ici:www (dot) MixPod (DOT) com/playlist/60658611  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note de la traductrice : ** Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. A bientôt.

xE.


	2. Ch 2 Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum

**Chapitre 2 :  Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum**

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis musicienne mais Bella n'est pas vraiment comme moi. J'ai l'habitude de prendre une des situations que j'ai vécu la situation d'Angela mais c'est un peu redondant, ça me démangeait depuis la première fois que j'ai lu Twilight. Edward est supposé être un pianiste classique et un compositeur de canon. J'ai joué avec l'école de musique depuis que j'y ai pensé. **

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à S.M. Et l'histoire à Philadelphic.**

**Chapter Music (on youtube)**

**Debussy: Dr. Gradus ad parnassum: /watch?v=ZQMOpgjPDQo**

**Schubert: Stä****ndchen: /watch?v=H2hlsVYEXqc&feature=related**

**A Fine Frenzy: Whisper: /watch?v=rCZblN6pBqA&feature=related**

**A Fine Frenzy: The minnow and the Trout:** **/watch?v=z2_3feh6O4A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note de la traductrice : **** Bonjour, bonsoir.**

**J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plut. Voici le deuxième ;).**

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**Olii : Merci à l'auteur pour ce si bon début. Je pense traduire un à deux chapitre par semaine pendant les vacances après je ne sais pas. Une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«Il est temps de couler ou de nager, petite fille**.**_

Je pense que je devrais me faire tatouer cette phrase. Il devrait être dans mon dos, et sur mon front, de sorte que chaque fois que je me regarderai dans un miroir, je me rappellerai des options qu'ils me restent. Je m'installe pour l'écrire sur le miroir de ma salle de bain à la place, en espérant que Felicia, ma colocataire, de nom seulement, n'en comprendra pas la signification. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas comprendre de toute façon, parce que jusqu'à présent il semble que l'existence de l'appartement de son petit ami et son efficacité me donne une vie privée bienvenue bien sur mais inattendue. Nous sommes vendredi soir et c'est officiellement la première sortie de la semaine. Alors que la plupart de mon dortoir semble avoir l'intention d'aller quelque part pour se saouler, je vais avoir ce que ma grand-mère Swan a l'habitude d'appeler «Venez à Jésus", en gros parler avec moi-même.

" Isabella Marie Swan," commençais-je en fermant les yeux à l'enfant dans le miroir.

_Oh merde, elle voulait parler affaires. _

Si je regarde assez précisément, je peux certainement voir les yeux de la grand-mère Swan regardant derrière moi.

"«Dr George vous a donné le droit, parce que vous avez été marteler pendant une semaine à l'ensemble de votre classes, et que vous êtes assis sur un gros tas de demi-âne qui vont échouer."

Grand-mère ne devait pas utiliser exactement ces mots, mais ils étaient toujours vrai. N'avait-il pas peur de la Jésus en moi pendant ma première leçon, je devais être capable d'ignorer le fait que tout mon monde ait changé, j'ai besoin d'ajuster certaines choses rapidement. J'ai commencé mes devoirs de théorie comme un chimpanzé bourré avec une machine à écrire avec un certain délai. Ma pratique du piano a surtout consisté à cinq minutes de travail et vingt minutes à jouer mes chansons indiennes préférées.

"Il avait tout à fait raison à propos de ne pas savoir ce qu'on attendait de toi. Tu dois te rendre compte que, jusqu'à présent, ce que tu as fait est barboteurs dans la musique, non ?"

"Pas du tout ! Je me suis cassée le cul à travailler pour l'État Solo et l'ensemble de la compétition !" Je soutiens en arquant le dos, comme un malade mental."

_D'accord, arguant le dos pourrait ne pas être la chose la plus sain d'esprit que vous pouvez faire ici_, je l'ai dit, pour replaçant normalement. Ce n'est pas ma faute et Charlie et Renee n'étaient pas très bons en amour dont j'ai désespérément besoin ...

"Aussi bon que les sentiments du chant, ce n'est pas un véritable défi pour toi, et ce qui t'a attiré c'est la même chose qui t'attire dans à peu près tout ce-que le pouls secret de la complexité, et vous savez que cela ne va pas être chose facile . Tu sais qu'il y avait un grand écart entre l'endroit où tu étais et où tu veux être. Ca sent exactement comme le temps que tu pensais que trois années de français au lycée allait pour te préparer à un été en France, non ? Maintenant tu as une idée du type de discipline que cela va prendre."

"Swan, pas de poulet." _J'espère._

Spooky Pep Parlez-en, je suis de retour en ligne à la recherche d'un tuteur en théorie, comme le Dr George me l'a demander. Après avoir passer quelques apels, je trouve un étudiant diplômé en musicologie assez sympa appelé Jasper Whitlock. Je lui dis exactement ce qu'il en est, et il accepte immédiatement. Il vient de se marier, ses parents sont tous deux musiciens, sa femme est la première musicienne dans sa famille. Comme moi, elle a connu une année vraiment difficile, sa première de premier cycle. Je prends mon sac, mes livres pour aller à leurs rencontre dans un café pour la première fois.

"Si je n'avais pas été si perdu, nous n'aurions jamais pu commencé à sortir," Alice me dit en souriant dans sa tasse, comme elle secoue sa passoire à thé en vrac. «C'est une bonne chose que Jasper était si bon en théorie de la musique, sinon je n'aurais pas eu le courage de lui demander son numéro."

Elle est vraiment jolie, surtout quand Jasper la regarder.

Jasper se joint à nous avec son café et un brownie quand elle parle, et je remarque que sa bouche s'est courbée doucement dans un petit sourire quand il surprend notre conversation.

"Je voulais absolument te demander le tien, Ange, dit-il en lui baisant le front,« depuis que je t'ai vu à l'arrêt de bus comme un enfant tzigane."

"Je n'étais pas une artiste de rue !" elle rit, rougit. "Je voulais simplement pratiquer jusqu'à ce que le bus soit arrivé. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les gens me jetèrent de l'argent dans ma boîte à violon."

Alice est une violoniste, qui a appris à jouer presque entièrement d'elle-même, à l'oreille. Comme moi, elle avait su assez de bases de lecture de musique pour passer son audition, et a rapidement constaté elle-même à défaut la théorie, histoire de la musique et le piano, tous dans le premier semestre.

"C'est le mi-semestre qui m'a tué, m'a-t-elle confié. «Je savais que j'avais un moment difficile en Freshman théorie, mais je pensais que je serais correct en histoire de la musique jusqu'à ce que je devins aveugle face à la chute des tests dont on a besoin. Puis mon héros ici est intervenu pour me sauver et le reste est l'histoire ."

"La baisse de la quoi?" mes coups main, quand je fus sur le point de prendre une gorgée de café que je déversa sur ma blouse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma fille. Je vais t'aider à étudier pour cela, sans frais," Alice me tend une liasse de serviettes de table sans rire de moi et se penche en "Tu connais la liste des pièces de musique que tu as en histoire de la musique 101 classe ?"

Je la sorti et la regarda. Il y a une page complète de pièces instrumentales baroques avec des numéros d'appel bibliothèque, je suis censé les écouter pour l'examen à mi-parcours. Je reconnais environ un tiers des compositeurs.

"Maintenant, ne panique pas, ok ?" dit-elle, me tapotant la main. "C'est à peu près 30 heures de musique là-bas. Ce qui va arriver ils vont jouer dix secondes de quelque chose, et tu dois écrire le compositeur, le titre et la date de chaque pièce."

"Sera-ce les dix premières secondes de la pièce?" Je demande avec espoir. Cela va être difficile avec pas de paroles pour se tenir.

"Non, pas habituellement, elle grimaces, mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai compris quelques trucs pour étudier. Je vais te montrer et nous pouvons revenir sur certains ensemble. Je dois passer des examens de qualification plus toutes ces choses, et certaines d'entre elles que je n'ai jamais vraiment maîtrisé une première fois."

Alors qu'Alice travaille sur son ordinateur portable, Jasper et moi parlons de mes devoirs de la première semaine de Théorie. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point il est facile avec un peu de clarification. J'avais mal lu un schéma dans les premières pages du chapitre, et cela m'a gâché pour rien. Heureusement, Jasper est assez intuitive pour savoir où étaient mes frustrations.

"Toujours faire tes devoirs en théorie assis à un piano si je ne suis pas avec toi pour t'aider», il conseille tout Alice hoche vigoureusement la tête en accord. "C'est ce qui à permis à Alice de franchir les obstacle plus rapidement. Ca t'aide à utiliser ton intuition. De plus, tu peux commencer à entendre la partition des musiques pour les avoir en tête, juste en le regardant après quelques mois tu le feras systématiquement."

J'aime vraiment ces deux là. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un emplois du temps réguliers pour le tutorat. Alice et moi faisons des plans pour étudier ensemble dans la Bibliothèque des Beaux-Arts. Je soupçonne le fait qu'elle va m'aider plus que juste étudier avec moi , mais je ne peux pas lui dire fais une note mentale pour me souvenir de leurs apporter certaines pâtisseries d'une boulangerie comme je la regarde voler un peu du brownie de Jasper et rire doucement quand il s'en est rendu compte.

Je ne sais pas encore où je vais faire cuire, mais les gens de qualité comme Alice et Jasper n'acheteraient certainement en magasin cookies qui on été fait par moi. Peut-être les règles du dortoir permettraient un four Easy-Bake. Peut-être que je parviendrais à ne pas mettre le feu au dortoir.

Je vérifie mes e-mail une fois de plus avant d'aller au lit. Un e-mail de Renée, auquel je réponds immédiatement :

_Salut Maman,_

_ Rappel-toi quand tu disais que l'Université allait être que des lectures et pas de devoirs à l'exception des essais ? Apparemment, cela ne s'applique aux majors de la musique. Plus rien est en anglais, sauf pour mon manuel d'histoire de la musique, et même qu'il y a une tonne de vocabulaire familier._

_Merci encore pour l'ipod pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Je parie que tu croyais que c'était à des fins de divertissement seulement ? Il est effectivement aussi pour m'aider à étudier et passer un peu moins de temps à la bibliothèque. C'était comme un bon appel. Merci maman !_

_Oui, je serai heureux d'apprendre Ave Maria pour toi. Je pense que celui que tu veux est celui de Schubert. Permet-moi de savoir si le lien ne fonctionne pas et je te le chanterai au téléphone._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Bella._

_PS. Il y a-t-il encore une chance pour que tu aies encore mon four de cuisson facile à partir de quand j'étais petite ?_

Je suis sur le point de fermer la session, quand je remarque un autre e-mail. Celui-ci est de ce pianiste fou, Edward Cullen.

_Bonjour Bella, _

_je suis désolé de ne pas avoir au la chance de te parler plus tôt cette semaine. Je ne sais pas si M. George te l'a expliqué, mais nous devrions également planifier une demi-heure de pratique par semaine. Le week-end serait le mieux pour moi, si cela ne te dérange pas. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, nous pourrons trouver quelque chose d'autre. J'ai accès à la salle de récital principal, et je l'utilise la plupart du temps l'après-midi, afin que nous puissions nous y rencontrer si cela te conviens._

_S'il te plait appelle moi quand cela te plaira pour mettre en place l'emplois du temps. Si je joue je ne vais pas répondre, mais n'hésite pas à laisser un message._

_Cordialement,_

_Edward Cullen._

La note incluait son numéro de téléphone, et je pensais à l'appeler tout de suite. Je joue un peu avec mon téléphone, mais je le repose. Quand je repense à la beauté effrayante qu'il est, je crains de m'énerver, alors un e-mail semble beaucoup mieux. Même s'il écrit comme Miss Manners.

_Hey Edward,_

_Le week-end me va aussi. Demain après-midi ça va ? Quelle heure t'irait le mieux ? J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, mais j'ai du temps alors je peux travailler en fonction de toi._

_Merci,_

_B._

Il répond presque immédiatement, alors que je synchronise mon ipod avec mon ordinateur. J'ai fait des listes de lecture de toute les musiques que je dois étudier. Les e-mails d'Edward sont incroyablement formelles, mais je viens de l'ajouter à la liste croissante des attributs d'un génie fou. Nous nous rejoignons à 16h et je prends mon spray au poivre juste au cas où, me souvenant de la façon dont il m'avait regardé auparavant.

Je me tourne vers ma nouvelle soeur Bronte préfére pour m'endormir. Quand j'étais au lycée, j'adorais Heathcliff et Cathy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais la tragédie de toute leur histoire la rendait plus intense.

Peut-être que maintenant je pense que l'intensité pourrait mieux fonctionner avec une fin plus heureuse. Je souris à la mauvaise humeur, sombre Edward Rochester comme il accuse mousy Jane d'être une créature surnaturelle et panique sur son cheval.

~oЖo~

Le samedi je remarque les salles d'entraînnements sont encombrées de petits enfants et d'étudiants du conservatoire plus sérieux. La grand-mère Swan Dans considère cela comme un bon signe, et me pousse à chanter et la lecture de gammes. A un moment je fais crier mes doigts, surtout ceux qui portent des bagues à chaque mains.

"Hey, allez, faible soeur ! Tu as besoin de renforcer ton jeu. Qu'importe si le reste des doigts sont coopératifs lorsque tu nous fais sonner comme des singes maladroits ?"

Je passe beaucoup de temps seule qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être embarrassée par la Grand-mère Swan imaginaire que j'ai dans ma tête, me donnant des coups de pied avec amour sur mon cul tout le temps.

"Les autres étudiants si sérieux comprendront, dit-elle, clins d'œil dans le miroir. "Je parie que je ne suis pas la seule grand-mère en action ici."

Ca me fait bien sur penser à Edward et à son style d'email si formelle. Peut-être que sa grand-mère est responsable de sa correspondance. Je me demande s'il écrit tous ses messages de cette manière.

Il est encore tôt, mais je vais quand même à la recherche de la salle de récital. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il a accès à elle, quand j'entends des sons indubitable d'un orgue à tuyaux en jouant la Toccata de Bach et Fugue en ré mineur et de réaliser qu'il doit s'agir d'Edward. Je suivis la musique de vampire et je finis par me trouver devant une porte ouverte sur une salle. Je me rends compte que j'ai trouvé mon chemin dans au niveau du balcon de la zone des spectateurs, et aussi tranquille que je peux l'être en le regardant, je l'écoute. L'orgue est à peu près au même niveau que le balcon.

Il est dos à moi, et je ne vois que son visage grâce au miroir que l'organiste utilise pour regarder chef d'orchestre lors d'un concert. De toute évidence, il n'est pas ajusté à sa taille, ou sinon je n'aurais pas ce point de vue. Il a l'air calme, et il est dans une sorte de zone.J'ai vu cela avec les patineurs artistiques pendant les Jeux olympiques, et et des vidéos de célèbres danseurs tels que Noureev et d'athlètes comme Michael Jordan.

Toutes les couleurs dans la salle de récital s'estompe, sauf pour l'intérieur du halo d'or d'Edward et les touches de l'orgue quand il bouge ses mains et les pieds sur eux, et appuie sur un bouton ici et là, ou appuie sur un interrupteur. Son corps se meut avec grâce, et je l'entends ce que je vois autour de moi en puissantes vagues de vibration. Je suis un peu étonnée quand la pièce se termine, et je me rends compte que je n'ai que quelques minutes pour trouver une meilleure excuse avant qu'il ne me remarque. Je trébuche alors quand je suis debout et immobile, et je me retrouve avec des yeux fixés sur moi dans le miroir. Il ne semble pas surpris de me voir.

" Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, dis-je sans conviction et sans doute trop bas pour qu'il entende."

"Il y a une porte sur ta droite, juste derrière le rideau», dit-il calmement. "Utilise les escaliers, c'est plus rapide."

Quand je revins vers lui, il avait abandonné l'orgue pour le piano à queue Steinway sur la scène.

Il ne semble pas en colère aujourd'hui. Il est encore dans sa transe et je ne veux pas changer ça parce que si je pensais qu'il était beau à regarder quand il de face, il l'est encore plus à regarder quand il est au piano.

Je lui offre mon livre de musique, mais il regarde juste quelques pages, et commence à jouer mon morceau de mémoire. Je me retrouve à chanter, parce que c'est tout ce que je veux faire, c'est le regarder et me prélasser dans mon insignifiance. Mais il remarqua bien trop vite une erreur.

"Non, tu tiens cette note trop longtemps. C'est juste un quart de note, tu vois ? Et tu continues à monter à la fin pour la reprise, il évoque calmement, en montrant de ma portée sur le piano."

Je me sens vraiment gênée et je fais une petite note dans ma partition, mais il ne semble pas bouleversé du tout. Il n'est pas l'air furieux contre moi, mais quelques fois je le vois me regarder comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

Trente minutes passèrent et je me sens frustrée, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

" On se voit lundi,", dis-je avec un sentiment de défaite. Je me tourne vers la sortie et commence à marcher.

" Au revoir Bella," j'entends sa voix douce en sentant presque comme une petite tape sur l'épaule.

~oЖo~


End file.
